Po prostu bądź
by mannlicher
Summary: Akcja rozgrywa się zaraz po zakończeniu 9 sezonu. Angst, może trochę fluff. Sam/Gadreel (Sadreel).


Ostatnim wspomnieniem Gadreela było oślepiające, bladoniebieskie światło zalewające wszystko wokół, później nastała zbawienna ciemność. Wszystko się skończyło.

Nawet jego życie.

Ustało wrażenie palącej się skóry, ustało nieustanne poczucie winy wypełniające umysł i ustał żal za czyny popełnione milenia temu. Wszystkie lęki, obawy, litanie o wybaczenie do samego Boga wyparowały z jego głowy, został tylko przyjemny, i tak potrzebny, spokój.

Poświęcił się, poświęcił swój marny żywot napiętnowanego anioła, by dać szansę Castielowi na zniszczenie Metatrona. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, by tylko oczyścić swe imię i doprowadzić do powtórnego ładu w Niebie. By chronić ludzi, bo przecież taka była ich misja. By zaprzestać dalszych walk pomiędzy braćmi i siostrami. By znów zapanował pokój. Czuł, że dobrze zrobił, bo czymże jest egzystencja jednego anioła w porównaniu do setek istnień w Niebie jak i na Ziemi? W końcu mógł odkupić swoje winy, jednak wiedział, że niektóre z nich i tak nie zostaną mu odpuszczone.

Na myśl przyszedł mu w tamtym momencie Sam Winchester, mężczyzna z najjaśniejszą duszą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Wyrządził mu tyle krzywd, że nie potrafił ich wyliczyć i już nigdy nie będzie mu ich w stanie wynagrodzić.

Ale to był już koniec, koniec dla niego, nareszcie mógł z czystym sumieniem i podniesioną głową wrócić do domu, gdzie będzie powitany jako bohater, nie zdrajca, który wpuścił Węża do Edenu. Po raz pierwszy od lat będzie zdolny spojrzeć komuś w twarz nie czując obrzydzenia do własnej osoby.

Anioł, w swej prawdziwej, monstrualnej formie kierował się w stronę bram strzegących Nieba, gdy nagle coś pochwyciło go w swe szpony i szarpnęło w przeciwnym kierunku. Z pięciu gardeł Gadreela wydarły się rozpaczliwe ryki i wrzaski. Postrzępione skrzydła, na których widniały resztki łańcuchów, poszły w ruch; rozpostarły się na szerokość kilkuset metrów i zatrzepotały agresywnie. Spalone, ogromne pióra oderwały się od reszty i przepadły w nicość, podobnie jak nadzieja Gadreela, gdyż jego akt samoobrony nie przyniósł żadnych skutków.

Nie był zwykłym aniołem, był potężnym strażnikiem Ogrodu, a jednak nie miał najmniejszych szans w starciu z tym _czymś_. Nie chciał poddawać się bez walki, dlatego sięgnął po swoje anielskie ostrze, wyglądem w żadnym stopniu nie przypominające zwyczajowego ostrza jakim posługiwały się anioły w ludzkich sylwetkach, i zaczął nim uderzać na oślep, bo tak naprawdę siła odciągająca go od Nieba była niewidzialna.

Zmierzali w ciemność. Z każdą chwilą zatracali się w mroku, aż w końcu Gadreel nie widział niczego, jedynie malutkie światełko, małą, jasną kropeczkę, którą było Niebo. Najwidoczniej ktoś go tam nie chciał.

Już nikt go nie szarpał, nikt nie trzymał go w objęciach lodowatych macek, zostawił go w ciemnej nicości. Anioł obrócił się, lecz nie z własnej woli. Kolejny obrót, i następny. Nagle z niewyobrażalną prędkością obracał się wokół własnej osi nie mogąc tego zatrzymać. Zaczął spadać w pustkę kręcąc się cały czas. Spróbował rozłożyć połamane skrzydła, by choć trochę spowolnić upadek, lecz próba ta zakończyła się fiaskiem.

Spadał. Spadał bardzo długo i szybko, wręcz nie wiedział co się wokół niego działo, nie wiedział nawet gdzie był. Przestał odczuwać ciężar swoich skrzydeł, a anielskie ostrze już dawno wypadło mu z ręki.

I o tym, że jego podróż dobiegła końca, zasygnalizował niewyobrażalny ból przeszywający całe ciało. Potężnie uderzył w coś plecami, po czym upadł na twarz. Leżał tak krótką chwilę, a następnie podniósł się lekko, przez co z ust wyrwał mu się zbolały jęk. Otworzył oczy, lecz obraz był zamazany, nie potrafił skupić wzroku na wybranym obiekcie. Zamrugał kilka razy, a gdy to nie pomogło, pozwolił, by jego głowa znów opadła na twardą powierzchnie z głuchym klapnięciem. Po minucie przeturlał się na plecy i dłonią przetarł twarz, zatrzymując się dłużej przy skroniach. Zataczał na nich małe kółeczka, chcąc pozbyć się uciążliwego pulsowania w czaszce.

W czaszce...

Powoli rozwarł samoistnie opadające powieki i spojrzał na swoje nogi. Miał nogi, _ludzkie_ nogi. Poznawał to ubranie; znów znajdował się w swoim dawnym naczyniu. Tylko dlaczego? I jak?

Podparł się rękami dla uzyskania stabilizacji i odepchnął od piaszczystego podłoża. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, lecz przestał już zwracać uwagę na to dziwne uczucie, i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wiedział, gdzie był. Ten plac zabaw miał zdecydowanie większe znaczenie niż mogłoby się przypuszczać. Było to tymczasowe wejście do Nieba strzeżone przez anioły Metatrona. Dlaczego więc teraz nie zauważył żadnego z pobratymców? Nikt nie pilnował portalu. Nie wiedział, czy miał wejść do Nieba, by sprawdzić co się tam wyprawia, czy spokojnie stamtąd odejść.

Ale dokąd miałby pójść? Do kogo miałby się zwrócić? Nie miał nikogo, dosłownie. Mógł znaleźć Castiela, ale ten pewnie miał dużo pracy w Niebie, jeśli, oczywiście, udało mu się obalić Metatrona, w co Gadreel wierzył całym sobą...

Gdyby nie zmusiły go do tego okoliczności, nawet _nie_ _rozważyłby_ takiej opcji. Wiedział, że nie był tam mile widziany, zwłaszcza _tam_, jednak nie miał się gdzie podziać.

Wstał z ziemi, ręką podpierając się o najbliższą ławeczkę, i odetchnął pełną piersią kontemplując nad wyborem celu swej podróży. Postanowił zaryzykować i udać się do bunkra wmawiając sobie, że czasem warto zagrać niepewną kartą.

Zrobił pierwszy krok, a gdy upewnił się, że jego naczynie było w pełni uleczone, niespiesznie pomaszerował w stronę Lebanon w stanie Kansas.

* * *

Natomiast w ów bunkrze panowała martwa cisza. Żadnych odgłosów rozmów, przerzucania kartek w książkach, kroków odbijających się echem od ścian, okazjonalnej muzyki albo telewizora. Nic. Mogłoby się wydawać, że jest opuszczony, niezamieszkały, jednak w jednym z licznych pokoi skrywała się umęczona istotka, która swe smutki zapijała litrami alkoholu.

Sam stracił wszystko; stracił Deana. I tyle. Bracia byli dla siebie wszystkim, co więc ma zrobić jeden, gdy drugiego zabraknie?

Starszy Winchester, gdy tylko odkrył skutek uboczny znamienia Kaina, uciekł. Gdy pierwszy raz przejrzał się w lustrze i, zamiast zielonych tęczówek, ujrzał czarne oczy, spanikował. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, jak wytłumaczyć się Samowi, jak wytłumaczyć to sobie. Bo sam na początku nie wiedział, co się stało. Chwila realizacji i dotarło do niego to, że przeobraził się w demona. Wystarczyła sekunda, by cały jego świat legł w gruzach. Nie mógł na siebie patrzeć, nie mógł o sobie myśleć, a świadomość, że będzie musiał poinformować o tym swojego brata przyprawiała go o mdłości.

To były resztki ludzkich uczuć, które w nim zostały. Obawa. Obawa o to, jak zareaguje Sam. Oczyma wyobraźni widział jego osądzające spojrzenia pełne obrzydzenia i żalu. Żalu, bo Dean pozwolił, by do tego doszło.

I to wszystko przytłoczyło blondyna; bycie demonem, zawód Sama, zawód Johna i Mary, zawód Bobby'ego, Charlie, Gartha, Kevina... Castiela. Zawiódł każdego. Ale chyba najbardziej swojego brata i anioła, którzy ślepo w niego wierzyli, mimo że on sam już dawno przestał. Wyszło na to, że miał rację.

Właśnie dlatego postanowił opuścić bunkier. Musiał tylko powiedzieć o tym Samowi, a było to podczas ich pierwszej konfrontacji od "śmierci" Deana. Zdziwienia bruneta nie można było opisać słowami.

Bo Sam był pewien, że Dean nie żyje. Niejednokrotnie próbował skontaktować się z Crowleyem, ale ten sukinsyn nie odpowiadał. Już wtedy nadużywał alkoholu, nie chcąc myśleć o stracie brata. A gdy usłyszał, że blondyn odchodzi, że zostawia go samego na pastwę losu, że się poddaje, coś w nim pękło. Jego brat, który był dla niego jak ojciec, który praktycznie go wychował, który nauczył go wszystkiego, który był jego jedyną rodziną i zarazem najlepszym przyjacielem... zostawił go.

I teraz był sam w ogromnym bunkrze, skazany na trujące myśli, obwiniający się o to, że nie zdążył go uratować, że nie znalazł innego sposobu na zabicie Abaddona. Wtedy Dean nie musiałby przyjmować znamienia od Kaina i wszystko byłoby w porządku.

Winchester nie spał, nie jadł, tylko siedział w swojej sypialni, okazjonalnie uderzając pięściami w ściany, by choć trochę ukoić ból psychiczny. Setki razy próbował zadzwonić do... demona, lecz ten nigdy nie odbierał. Ale pewnego dnia Sam doczekał się telefonu od brata, a wiadomość, którą mu przekazał, złamała jego serce na pół. Dean powiedział, że najlepiej dla nich obojga będzie, jeśli zapomni, że w ogóle istnieje. Aby zerwali wszelki kontakt, bo "tak będzie bezpieczniej".

Brunet popadł w obłęd, nie dowierzając w jego słowa. Przecież to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy z jednym z nich zdarzyło się coś niedobrego. Zawsze znaleźli jakieś rozwiązanie, zawsze, czasem nie bacząc na konsekwencje. I teraz Dean ot tak się poddał.

Sam zaczął się modlić. Gdy tylko Castiel usłyszał jego lamenty, od razu się przy nim zjawił i próbował go pocieszyć, choć nim samym informacja, że łowca, którego wyciągnął z Piekła, stał się demonem, całkowicie wstrząsnęła. Gdyby tragedii było mało... Czarnowłosy opowiedział zielonookiemu, że misja dotarcia do Nieba nie wypaliła, że schwytano jego i Gadreela do niebiańskiego więzienia. Winchester chciał na tym skupić swoją uwagę, byleby nie myśleć o zdemonizowanym Deanie, więc zapytał o szczegóły, ale od razu tego pożałował.

Więc i Gadreel odszedł. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego wieść o jego śmierci tak bardzo go zabolała. Może dlatego, bo czuł z nim pewne połączenie, bo przywiązał się do niego, bo gdy byli razem w jednym ciele, Sam nie czuł zimnej pustki pochłaniającej jego duszę. Nie był samotny, wiedział, że ktoś nad nim czuwał. Wypełniało go wrażenie bezpieczeństwa. Oczywiście, znienawidził anioła za to, że zabił Kevina, tym samym dostarczając mu ogromne ilości koszmarów, ale również wiedział, w jakiej wierze działał anioł. Myślał, że dzięki temu powtórnie otworzą Niebo, że jego bracia i siostry wrócą do domu. Myślał o zagubionym rodzeństwie.

Gdyby miał się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, nie życzył Gadreelowi śmierci. W końcu nikt nie zasługiwał na to, by mu jej życzono, nawet najgorsze szumowiny. Gadreel na pewno do nich nie należał. Gadreel był cudownym aniołem, który swoje przeszedł, który jedynie chciał odpokutować swój grzech.

Mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zorientował się, że Castiela już nie było. Znów był sam. A że nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, postanowił otworzyć kolejną butelkę whisky. Potem pewnie następną, i jeszcze jedną, mając nadzieję, że nadejdzie upragniony sen, wolny od koszmarów. Że nie będzie musiał myśleć.

W połowie drugiej butelki znamienitego trunku nie odróżniał już rzeczywistości od swojej wyobraźni. Bo przecież to nie było możliwe, by Dean stał nad nim wypominając mu wszystkie błędy z przeszłości. Powtarzał mu, że jest potworem, świrem, że sprowadził Lucyfera, że jego całe ratowanie świata nie ma znaczenia, bo gdyby nie on, Ziemia wcale nie potrzebowałaby ratunku. Że zawiódł ojca, że nigdy nie był taki, jaki powinien być. Powiedział mu, że żałuje odciągnięcia go od przystania na propozycję Śmierci, że biedny Sammy powinien przekroczyć granicę życia, gdy tylko miał okazję. Że to przez niego wszystkie anioły umierają. Gdyby Sam się nie urodził, nie byłoby takich problemów.

Łowca rzucił butelką w stronę halucynacji, szkło rozbiło się o ścianę na kilka kawałeczków, które rozsypały się po podłodze. Nieprawdziwy Dean zaśmiał się szyderczo.

– No dalej, zrób to! – krzyknął patrząc na duży odłamek leżący najbliżej Sama. – Zrób to, zabij się! Wszystkim oszczędzisz zmartwień! – na domiar złego, ten Dean miał czarne oczy, a swym charakterem przypomniał Lucyfera.

Przez ułamek sekundy, Sam rozważył taką opcję; ten ból odszedłby na zawsze. Ale wiedział, że musiał być silny. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie mógł dalej słuchać słów swojej podświadomości. To nie było prawdziwe, to tylko część jego umysłu, która nie była w stanie poradzić sobie z tymi wszystkimi negatywnymi uczuciami.

Zielonooki zwiesił głowę i odetchnął głośno, chcąc się uspokoić. Właśnie wtedy usłyszał walenie do drzwi. Powoli wstał z podłogi. Na szczęście był w głównym pokoju i do wejścia nie miał daleko. Jednak droga po pijaku, nie ważne jakiej długości, nie była łatwym wyzwaniem. Zataczając się i podpierając przypadkowo napotkanymi przedmiotami, dotarł do drzwi. Otworzył je i zdziwił się bardzo na widok osoby, którą zastał w przejściu.

Stał tam wysoki szatyn mający na sobie poszarpane ubrania i więcej Sam nie był w stanie o nim powiedzieć. Nie zauważył więcej szczegółów, będąc zbyt wstawionym, by w ogóle zwrócić na nie uwagę.

– Sam Winchester – rzekł mężczyzna na powitanie, jego głos był głęboki, hipnotyzujący.

Zmarszczył nos i bliżej przyjrzał się łowcy stojącemu naprzeciw niego. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

Winchester przełknął ślinę i wystawił przed siebie rękę, nie będąc pewnym, czy jego umysł znów płata mu figle, czy może _Gadreel_ naprawdę przed nim stał. Dotknął prawego ramienia anioła i gdy upewnił się, że jednak tu był, coś w nim pękło.

Fala uczuć i myśli zalała jego głowę. On żył, był tutaj, istniał, przyszedł do niego. A już się bał, że go stracił, że stracił swojego anioła.

Pchnięty jakąś magiczną siłą, złapał oburącz bluzę Gadreela, na twarzy którego malowało się zdziwienie i zmieszanie, po czym zmiażdżył ich usta w gwałtownym pocałunku. Z początku anioł wpatrywał się zszokowany w drugiego mężczyznę, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Bądź co bądź, jeszcze nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło.

W pocałunku tym było więcej zębów, języka i gryzienia niż samego pocałunku. Sam przycisnął do siebie umięśnioną klatkę piersiową Gadreela, chcąc czuć ciepło jego ciała. Zdesperowany czekał na jakiś ruch ze strony szatyna, a gdy poczuł długie ramiona obejmujące go pasie jęknął cicho wprost do jego ust.

Czuł, że Gadreel się rozluźnia, że próbuje przejąć inicjatywę, że przenosi swoje duże dłonie wprost do jego długich włosów. Sam ssał dolną wargę anioła, a anioł po chwili odwzajemnił tę akcję, pochłonięty tym co robił, nie zauważył, że nie stali już na zewnątrz, tylko szli koślawo, potykając się raz za razem, w stronę którejkolwiek z sypialni. Sam wymusił sobie wstęp do środka ust Gadreela, które były tak mokre, tak ciepłe, i przejechał śliskim językiem po jego białych zębach, po chwili wdając się w walkę z drugim językiem, który nie zamierzał ustąpić. Winchester przeniósł swoje dłonie na pas Gadreela i wsunął je pod rozszarpaną koszulkę, dotykając jego wyrzeźbionego brzucha, drapiąc go lekko. Ciche warknięcie wydobywające się z gardła Gadreela przekonało Sama do tego, że i anioł tego chciał.

Przeniósł swoje pocałunki na tę niesamowicie mocno zarysowaną szczękę, pokrywając każdy milimetr gorącej skóry mokrymi śladami. Niższy mężczyzna jęknął czując narastające w nim dziwne ciepło. Chłód dopadł jego wargi, spragnione tych drugich, więc oderwał Sama od swojej szyi, na której zawzięcie robił malinki, i znów złączył ich usta w, tym razem, bardziej pasjonującym pocałunku. Sam smakował gorzko, ostry posmak jakiegoś alkoholu wciąż był odczuwalny na jego języku, ale to jedynie dodawało pikanterii.

Ruchy Gadreela były boleśnie powolne, co z kolei wywoływało u Sama frustrację. Seksualną frustrację. Od bardzo dawna tego nie czuł, przy nikim, przy żadnej kobiecie, przy żadnym mężczyźnie. Czuł się bezpieczny w tych muskularnych ramionach, trzymany w tych objęciach. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, chciał poczuć _całego_ Gadreela.

– Sam, ja...

Głos utkwił mu w gardle, gdy kolano Winchestera wsunęło się między jego nogi. Wszystko było takie nowe, takie nieznane. Nie wiedział, że ludzkie przyjemności mogą być tak cudowne. Zdecydowanie nie chciał tego kończyć. Lecz z pewnością nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.

Sam przerwał pocałunek i odetchnął głębiej. Przycisnął swoje czoło do czoła anioła, a z ust wyrwał mu się łamliwy odgłos. Po sekundzie z oczu łowcy zaczęły cieknąć łzy, a z gardła wydzierały się okropne szlochy.

Szatyn spanikował. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Przedtem wyższy mężczyzna go prowadził, a teraz sam musiał przejąć inicjatywę. Więc stał przy nim niepewnie, pozwalając mu wyrzucić z siebie to, co go tak gnębiło.

A gnębiło go wiele. Znów był z kimś, znów ktoś przy nim był, i byli razem. Ciepło bijące od sylwetki Gadreela przyciągało Sama, bo ten już nie chciał zatracać się w ciemności, chciał kogoś czuć, chciał wierzyć, że jeszcze komuś na nim zależy. Że ktoś na tym świecie się nim przejmuje, interesuje jego dobrem, nie zostawi go po raz kolejny. Nie chciał być sam, obawiał się samotności, obawiał się tego, że anioł odejdzie. Chciał... być kochany.

Winchester objął Gadreela i przytulił się do niego, twarz chowając we wgłębieniu w jego szyi. Ściskał go mocno, jakby się bał, że go straci.

– Błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie, nie odchodź... – szeptał w jego szyję, roniąc potoki łez. – Chociaż ty, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego, błagam...

Anioł odruchowo położył dłonie na plecach bruneta, chcąc dodać mu otuchy, jednocześnie pogłębiając uścisk. To wywołało u Sama jeszcze większy płacz.

– Obiecaj... że mnie nie zostawisz... obiecaj, proszę... – wyjąkał łowca patrząc w zielone oczy drugiego mężczyzny.

Gadreel przeniósł dłonie na ramiona wysokiego człowieka, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy, stanął na palcach i złożył drobny, symboliczny pocałunek na jego czole. Sam znów przywarł do niego całym ciałem, delektując się tą chwilą.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Sam – odpowiedział. – I postaram się zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy, byś poczuł się lepiej.

– Po prostu bądź – wyszeptał szybko.

Anioł gładził plecy Winchestera, przesyłając pozytywne fale ciepła do jego organizmu. Sam oplatał ramiona wokół szyi szatyna, rozluźniając w tym czasie spięte mięśnie, uspokajając urywany oddech.

Stali tak przez chwilę, a gdy Gadreel zauważył, że łowca traci siły, wziął go na ręce i zaprowadził do najbliższego łóżka. Delikatnie położył go na materacu i już chciał odejść do głównego pokoju, gdy czyjaś zimna dłoń chwyciła jego nadgarstek. Odwrócił się i zobaczył skruszone spojrzenie Sama, wyrażające więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Gadreel usiadł na posłaniu i powoli położył się obok Sama, pozwalając, by ów mężczyzna przytulił się do jego boku, kładąc głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Anioł objął go ramieniem i powrócił do gładzenia pleców łowcy, zauważając, że widocznie go to uspokaja.

Sam słuchał rytmicznego bicia serca, które po chwili stało się jego własną, prywatną kołysanką, odsyłającą go do krainy snów.

I zasnęli w takiej pozycji, Gadreel jeszcze przez jakiś czas obserwował bruneta, chcąc się upewnić, że już wszystko w porządku.

Tej nocy, Sama nie nawiedziły koszmary.


End file.
